Nazz'Tara of Kaijex III: Once and Again
by USSManhattan
Summary: A plot by an new and unknown enemy threatens to undo everything Nazz and her friends have done... before they've done it. Third in the Nazz'Tara series. PART 2, Harsh Realities: Just what exactly has become of the world around the Discovery, and why?
1. Prologue

_Hi ho, readers!_

_Here's Part 3 of the Nazz'Tara saga, after a rather long hiatus, I know. If this is your first visit to the Nazz'Tara universe, I suggest you look at the first story and then the second one (which seems to have been somewhat controversial). If I still have readers out there, expect to see the EE&E gang in a more familiar context, and the inner workings of Kaijexian culture. On with the show!_

* * *

There are two sayings in human culture to explain extremes in one's luck. On the positive side is being "on top of the world." The negative is summed up as "when it rains, it pours." As of late, Queen Nazz'Tara of Kaijex could say she was on top of a rainy world. 

On the positive side of things, she now had a king at her side. Namely King Edward of Kaijex (though he still preferred to be known as "Double-D;" just as well, she still favored "Nazz"), her new husband of six months. And that wasn't all. The happy couple was awaiting the arrival of two new members to the royal family. Nazz had expressly refused to know the genders of her twin children, telling Edd she wanted to be surprised. In fact, it seemed as though the Kaijexian people were just as excited about the imminent heirs as their parents were. After the years of Zygran occupation, some were starting to wonder if such news would ever brighten their days again.

Unfortunately, there had also been a great deal of raining lately. Namely, at her old home. Eight months ago, the Zygran Cooperate launched a catastrophic invasion of Earth, fearing that in time humans would destroy their empire. Utterly helpless against such an enemy, Zygran forces ravaged the continents and cities of Man until a coalition of more sympathetic aliens drove the invaders away. Nazz, her friends, and a motley crew of heroes from Earth had helped saved the human race from extinction, but not before a terrible price had befallen humanity. With nearly one out every six humans killed or maimed, the Zygran invasion had far and away surpassed their former bloodiest period, the battles and genocides of World War II seventy years prior.

Now, a different type of occupation was on the battered world. The species that had saved the day, fearing humanity's violent and savage past, were keeping a measured leash on the recovering Earth. While humans were grateful for their salvation, and the alien presence has been nothing but benevolent, many have come to see the aid relief as just an excuse to dominate their world. Kaijex itself was offering medical and food assistance, but the now ever present sight of aliens on rebuilding city streets has become an unnerving and frustrating phenomenon.

But, Nazz and other high ranking Kaijexians reasoned, to dwell on the past was a waste of time. Instead, the scientific community turned to new ways to defend themselves and allies like Earth and her hesitantly accepted protectors. The newest form of technology, a new form of shielding, was about to be tested to mark the fifth anniversary of the liberation of Kaijex, where we now join our story…

* * *

**Kaijex orbit, Kaijexian System**

_"…_Discovery_, this is Kaltaran City Control, testing communications, over."_

"Communications are fine, KCC, and we're about ready to disengage from the station," Katarn M'lotsa said as she flicked a switch, smiling to herself. "Relax, May, she's holding together just fine."

_"I just want to be sure,"_ the lisping voice mumbled shyly. _"I mean, it's not everyday a new type of ship gets launched…"_

"If I remember correctly, we're just testing shields," Katarn replied. "If you made some modifications to the engines or something, I'd like to know now before I get my crew and I smeared across the system…"

_"Don't joke like that,"_ a gruff voice suddenly cut in. _"May's stressing out, and you're not helpin', ya know."_

"KCC, inform May I'm a-OK and Lee that I'll be shutting up. _Discovery_ out," Katarn added with a small smile as she turned muted her end of communications."

"She's certainly a nervous wreck, isn't she?" her co-pilot asked.

"She can be like that, yes," Katarn smiled sweetly to Kam Hator, a fellow Zygran expatriate. "Glad to see you come with, by the way."

"I'm the Royal Engineer, I would think it's expected to be on a test trial," Kam said with an arched eyebrow.

"Noted," Katarn nodded to her old friend. "Family settling in okay?"

"My sister's still complaining about the fur, and Mom's fussing about feathers, but they're glad to be living on a free planet if that's what you mean," Kam replied. "I hope I've thanked Nazz enough for keeping her promise…"

"You only thank her every two minutes… keep it up, she may send them back," Katarn smirked evilly.

"You certainly seem less 'business as usual,' Katarn. I remember all the times I had to get you to lighten up on patrol…" Kam observed.

"I guess life just keeps hardening and softening people, dependent on what happens. I've had enough hardening. I guess I'm in a… softening period right now."

"Good, because I'd be getting off this ship right now if you weren't," Kam snarked. "But, seriously… thanks again, Katarn, for getting my family off that rock."

"Your welcome," Katarn sighed with a slight eye roll. "Like I said the first million times, Kam. You're one to talk about relaxing…"

"Well, as you said, I don't want to be smeared across the system," the young alien said sarcastically.

"True enough," Katarn nodded. She paused. "Any, uh, further news from home? You said your father was able to get news every now and then while in exile…"

"Zygra does not fare well, Katarn," Kam said sadly. "Ever since the invasion of Earth, there's been a great deal of unrest and hesitancy for further campaigns. Command throws the people little trinkets to keep them happy. Better food, higher wages… first female to the Senate…"

"There's a female in the Senate?" Katarn asked, stunned. "You must be kidding."

"Nope," Kam replied with a head shake. "Name's M'ala Nath, I believe."

"Nath? I remember her… she's been agitating for change for some time," Katarn said to herself as she checked the controls again. "Kept finding herself in Imperial Guard detention centers. Saw her once or twice getting assignments. About our age, maybe a little older. She still campaigning against Command?"

"She's still extolling a more democratic and open society, yes," Kam nodded with a sigh. "But let's be serious, Katarn, she'll never be able to get anything done. It's a token position at best, and you know that."

"Perhaps… but, I have faith that we'll live to see a better future for Zygra. The Oracle certainly seemed to feel that way," Katarn urged. "And, I will try my best to help if I can."

"As will I. It's ironic," Kam said to herself as she did her own pre-flight checklist. "Zygran society is so oriented to the male population, yet our Oracle is female…"

"Tradition from older times, before Command seized power," Katarn replied. "That's what rulers like that do, keep just enough of the old times to placate the masses for the new times. You really should read of Earth history, Kam. The regions of 'Germany' and… 'Russia' I believe… had horrible experiences with such leaders. The ones known as 'Japan' and 'England' still have monarchies as their heads of st-"

"If Nazz asks for someone to replace our ambassador to Earth, I'll make sure to suggest you," Kam cut her off with a smirk.

"Fascinating planet and species," Katarn shrugged. "Everyone tells me to lighten up, and now I get harassed for that. I really should just stick to bounty hunting."

"Yeah, great job. Landed you right in the belly of the beast."

"Out of bounds," Katarn said to her, a notice of annoyance in her voice. "Well, everything's good on my end, how about yours?"

"Engineering is running at optimum," Kam reported with a final glance at her panel. "The _Discovery_ is ready to go." She frowned. "Where did we get that name, anyway?"

"It was Double-D's idea, named for one of Earth's old exploration vehicles. Helped build their first major space station and research satellites. He felt it apt," Katarn said simply. "Now, we just have to wait for the rest of our crew, and we'll be set to go."

"Sounds good to me," Kam nodded. "But, Katarn… just promise to keep Jat out of my hair, all right? It's just that she can get…"

"Excited, I know," Katarn nodded.

_"_Discovery_, this KCC. Your crew is now arriving at air lock,"_ a female voice crackled. Katarn smiled, recognizing the speaker.

"Thank you very much for seeing us out, your highness. But, shouldn't you be in bed? Being with child is quite draining for Kaijexians…"

_"I'm the queen, dude, I can do what I want,"_ the voice scoffed.

"Acknowledged, Nazz. We'll be heading out as soon as the crew's on board," Katarn replied. "That should be them now," she said to Kam as the door opened.

"Hi, Kat!" Jatala M'lotsa grinned, embracing her older sister.

"Hi yourself, Jat," Katarn smiled back as she ruffled her hair. "You seem more than ready for 'sister to work day' to me…"

"Well, yeah. Oh, I hope you don't mind our guest, I felt she should get out of her room for once in her life."

"I said you could bring anyone, Jat. Let her come…" Katarn trailed off, recognizing the shy young Kaijexian who was coming on board. She looked nervously at Kam.

"What?" Kam asked looking over her shoulder. She scowled. "Oh. It's her."

"Er, hello Kam…" L'yat Meznor mumbled shyly, blushing under her fur. "I, uh, didn't know you'd be on board…"

"I'm the Royal Engineer, of course I'd be on board," Kam replied with an icy tone to her voice. "I'd suggest you sit down and buckle up." L'yat meekly nodded, folding her hands in her lap silently. She was still kicking herself for that horrible mistake she made eight months ago.

It happened aboard the _Kcramsib_, the mightiest Zygran warship. She was stationed on it as a security guard. During the Zygran assault on Earth, she was on duty when a team of invaders, led by no less than the queen of Kaijex itself, stumbled upon her. Kam was with them. She couldn't remember the last time she saw Kam, since they had grown up together in happier times and grown close. Very close. But, on that night, duty overcame friendship, and she nearly killed her best friend, her hatchling sister no less. She'd heard from Jatala, who was trying to guide her in this alien world, Kam demanded she be resurrected as a Kaijexian. L'yat became even bitterer with her, having been turned into Zygra's sworn enemy, but by the time she had realized her folly, Kam's loving olive branch was gone, replaced with an iciness that still hurt.

"I'm sorry, L'yat," Jatala frowned sympathetically. "Maybe some day she'll…"

"Don't encourage false hope, Jat," L'yat said softly. "I lost it when I chose Zygran honor over the love of a friend."

_"Hey. _Discovery_. You gonna do this or not?"_ Nazz suddenly crackled on the radio.

"All crew are present and accounted for… systems are looking good… I do believe we are," Katarn said. "We're disengaging from the station now. Wish us luck."

"_Safe journey,"_ another voice added as the radio went silent. Katarn flipped a few switches. The ship shuddered softly as it pulled away from the station, and gradually flew for space outside Kaijex's orbit.

"That Ed and his manners," Katarn smiled. "You know, Kam, he was a raving moron when I first met him."

"You're kidding."

"No, he called me some creature from _Star… Wars_, I think? Shaak… Skywalker or something," the alien mumbled. "Now then, tell me about the shielding again?"

"May's outdone herself on this one, I'll tell you that much," Kam smiled. "The shields are charged with a rare kind of particle, called tachyons."

"Tachyons?" Jatala asked.

"They're a kind of supercharged particle, Jat. In theory, they can move at incredible speeds. May thinks that if we use them properly, not only can we make our shields impenetrable to most Zygran weaponry, but perhaps even cloak or phase weapons right through the ship. We're going to lob some low yield charges at the ship when it's activated. Nothing dangerous in case of failure, of course, but we'll have a good idea how'll they'll behave in combat."

"Wow," Jatala breathed.

"Yeah, I'm impressed," L'yat nodded.

"Good for you, L'yat," Kam snorted. She scanned her control panel. "Katarn, we are now out of orbit… go ahead and fire it up."

"Engaging shield," Katarn nodded as she flipped a few switches. The _Discovery_ shuddered violently for a few seconds as everything turned a bizarre, neon green. When the ship was stable, it was as if they had all put on night vision goggles that turned everything but the view through the ports the same color, the void of space still an infinite black, the stars twinkling, and Kaijex a brilliant swirl of different tints of sand, water, and flora.

"Shield is on," Kam acknowledged. Okay, "KCC, fire up the charges." She frowned as static greeted her ears. "KCC, this is _Discovery_, please deploy the charges." Still nothing but static. "KCC, do you read me down there or n--"

It was as if a star had gone nova. A searing, brilliant white flash erupted in the distance, followed by a shockwave racing through the Kaijexian system at almost impossible speeds.

"Hold on!" Katarn managed to yell before the wave overtook them. The four aliens were thrown about as the odd energies flowed over them, Kaijex, her moons and orbital facilities. As suddenly and mysteriously as it came, the wave raced on and faded into the distance.

"What WAS that…" L'yat breathed as she sat back down.

"I have no clue," Kam replied, forgetting her animosity for a minute. "KCC, did you get a reading on that… thing that just hit us? KCC? KCC, will you please respond?!"

"Uh, Kam…" Jatala suddenly gulped.

"What is it, Jat, I'm kinda busy right now…" Kam mumbled. "KCC, this is _Discovery_, are you all right? Do you have any idea what that thing was?"

"Kam…" Jatala urged.

"Not now, please…" Kam said, exasperated. "Katarn, I can't raise Control." She frowned, seeing that her friend's face was frozen in shocked horror. "Katarn, what's wrong?"

"I think I know why you can't raise Control, Kam…" she managed as she pointed out the viewscreen. Kam looked to see a world that looked utterly alien. Its skies were thick with pollution, its barely visible ground rendered barren, little if any flora or water existent.

"Where the heck are we?" Kam asked.

"According to the onboard computer… that's Kaijex," Katarn muttered.

"What do you mean, that's Kaijex?" Kam blurted. "Why's there so much pollution? Where's the orbital facilities? There's nothing out there, not even wreckage!"

"Oh, there's something out there," Katarn said.

"What," Kam scoffed, confused.

"Oh, nothing, just some _Rolag_ cruisers on an intercept course," Katarn shrugged. She paused. "I'm… guessing this is a bad time to practice sarcasm, right?"

"Does this mean the test failed?" Jatala asked, confused.

"Spectacularly," Kam mumbled as she sank in her seat, watching as the three ships moved in towards the prone spacecraft.


	2. Harsh Realities

**Kaijex Orbit, Kaijexian System**

"Well, this test went decidedly wrong."

"Indeed it has, Kam," Katarn replied. "The time for relaxing and practicing sarcasm is over for now."

"Kat, what are we going to do?" Jatala gulped behind her big sister.

"Stay calm, Jat," Katarn said. The communications console beeped.

"We're being hailed," Kam said.

"Everyone remain calm. Kam, I need you to be ready to give me everything this ship can muster. Jat, buckle yourself and your friend." Katarn looked briefly to make sure her crew had responded before she pressed the viewscreen button. A face familiar to the former bounty hunter appeared.

"_This is First Etagel Malton K'nat of the Zygran Cooperate vessel _Rolag_. State your_…" The Zygran trailed off. _"What in the Oracle's name is this nonsense? Kaijexians! With a ship no less! Who dares give you such technology? How did you achieve such a feat?"_ Katarn cleared her throat.

"The question is, what are you doing here?" K'nat frowned.

"_That's quite a bit of nerve for a Kaijexian, speaking to your better in such a manner. If I didn't know any better, I would have though you were a Zygran under all that filth." _Katarn suppressed a smile; how little he knew. _"But we digress. Explain why I shouldn't blast you out of orbit."_

"Why are you forcing us to play these games?" K'nat frowned again, more confused.

"…_play games, Kaijexian?"_

"Yes."

"_What games are we playing with you?"_

"Some sort of mental confusion or brainwashing" she continued. "I saw such capability during your invasion of Earth."

"_Earth?! Why would we both to attack such a useless lump of rock?" _Katarn looked increasingly confused.

"But, you are perpetuating some illusion! You're making us believe we're in some reality without the liberation!" K'nat assumed the expression of someone realizing they were talking to an insane woman.

"_What liberation?"_

"The return of the Kaijexian princess? The overthrow of the Zygran occupation?" K'nat looked utterly dumbfounded.

"_Kaijexian, I have no idea what idiocy you speak of! There has been no liberation, and certainly no return of a Kaijexian princess. That's but a myth that you miserable creatures tell one another to have some measure of hope." _Katarn was looking increasingly confused.

"Of course she returned! She helped rebuild our civilization… she was instrumental in driving you from Earth just a few mo—"

"_Again, I ask: why would be the least bit interested in that frozen cinder?"_

"Frozen ci—"

"_I really am rather tired of this,"_ K'nat sighed. _"Goodbye, filth."_ The Zygran cut off the transmission.

"Katarn, they're arming weapons!"

"Understood…" Katarn replied as she grabbed the propulsion console. "Kam, I hope you have that engine boost ready…"

"You got it!" she cried, punching a button with her paw. The _Discovery_ jerked backwards, barely escaping the mass salvo from the three cruisers. Katarn quickly engaged the engines and sped the ship towards Kaijex. "What are you doing, Katarn? The planet's controlled by the Zygrans!"

"Well aware, but it isn't Kaijex we're heading for…" Katarn replied, pointing her talon out the viewscreen. "That's where we're headed."

"The second moon?"

"Yes."

"We'll be easy prey for three _Rolag_ class cruisers if we land there!"

"Who said anything about landing?" Katarn replied as she increased speed. "This was a trick I pulled when we were fighting some M'halla during the border wars, remember?" she insisted as she sped closer and closer to the rocky body. The ship shuddered.

"They're following us!"

"Stay calm, Jat…" Katarn breathed.

"Stay calm?!" L'yat blurted. "You're flying towards a moon at full speed!"

"Shut up…" Kam groaned, shooting an irritated eye to her former friend.

"Kam, focus," Katarn growled. "What I need you to do is very, very important."

"Um, what do you expect me to do, make the ship disappear?"

"Essentially, yes. Put your hand on the space conduit control. When I tell you to, I want you to hit it." She noticed Kam blink as if she recalled something. "Remember now?"

"Yes, I do," she nodded. "A pretty clever tactic, too."

"I'll make sure to put that in my resume," Katarn replied as the ship came ever closer to the moon, diving towards a fissure in the crust. "Get ready. One…"

"What are you doing?" L'yat pleaded.

"Two…" Katarn continued.

"Kat!" Jatala cried.

"Now!" the pilot yelled just as they entered the fissure. Kam slammed the button, and the universe flashed bright blue around them.

* * *

"Sir, the ship has vanished from radar…" K'nat frowned as he strolled up to the viewscreen, studying the fractured moon in front of him. He looked down at the young scanner operator. 

"Vanished, you say, crewman?"

"Yes sir." K'nat continued to frown.

"Is there any wreckage?"

"No, sir."

"Very odd… you would think a crash would create at least a little debris…"

"Perhaps it was vaporized, sir?"

"Perhaps," the Zygran nodded to himself. "It seemed to be substantial explosion." He took a deep breath. "Very well, resume our patrol pattern, helm."

"Yes sir."

* * *

**Somewhere in space…**

With a flash, the _Discovery _reappeared in normal space.

"Where… where are we?" L'yat gaped.

"About a light year or so from the Kaijexian System," Kam replied. "Just keep quiet, L'yat…"

"Gee, Kam, she was just asking a question…" Jatala frowned.

"Well, she should ask it when I'm in a better mood…" Kam snarled. "Or when she didn't threaten to kill m—"

"Everyone, please!" Katarn said. "I'm going to try to find out what's going on here…"

"Whatcha doing, Kat?" Jatala asked, peering over her shoulder.

"Getting into the Intergalactic News System…." she replied, typing a last few buttons. "The latest update should give us a better picture of what's happening." A holographic image popped up, showing a Zardazian female.

"_Good afternoon, Milky Way. And here is the news. Our leading story tonight: a horrible war crime. Horror and anguish on Biser today after the latest Zygran attack. The invasion deemed by other governments as a war crime itself reached unprecedented brutality today with the destruction of Biser's capital. Held almost as sacrosanct to the secular Biserian race, the annihilation of the city of Kroywen has virtually broken the morale of the beleaguered planet. Already, rumors of an unconditional surrender have begun to spread. Fueled by resources taken from the enslaved planet Kaijex, the Zygran war machine seems all but invincible."_

"Kroywen? By the Oracle, that was eight million Biserians…" Kam gasped.

"I don't understand," L'yat said. "I thought our people were in isolation since the attack on Earth failed…"

"Wouldn't Nazz have said something, Kat, if the Zygrans were attacking an ally?"

"You would think," Katarn said to herself. "But first, let's continue to listen to the news. I have a theory as to what has happened, but I want to hear more…"

"_In other news, M'halla's ecological crisis has become almost critical, as soil erosion continues to consume more and more of the precious landmasses left on the planet. While amphibious in nature, M'halla must spend time on dry land to remain healthy. The M'halla government is rumored to be preparing for a doomsday scenario of evacuating their homeworld for another, more suitable planet. Some claim one plan is an annexation of Zardaz. The Zardazian government has issued a statement threatening to carry out a preemptive attack should any proof of an invasion come to light."_

"M'halla's still having land trouble? That can't be right. Humans have been allowing them to take ground soil to stabilize their world…"

"_And finally today, Zardazian scientists have finished their compilation of records from the planet Earth. Aptly, this is the fourth anniversary of the destruction of the human race from a devastating civil war by primitive, nuclear-based weaponry. The database was compiled from analysis of old Earth signals, information from the satellite grid and archival of the so called 'World Wide Web.' 'They were an inferior species, but they were still a species,' said diplomat Ymerej Manhcielb upon announcing the news. 'Through this extraordinary project, the positive achievements of the species shall survive its destruction.' Anyone wishing to access the database can do so on frequency PL-786-MNX-HUM. And that's the news. Stay turned for further updates on the hour."_ The hologram shimmered and faded out.

"Humanity destroyed itself? I know Nazz would have mentioned that!"

"I don't think she could have, Jat," Katarn frowned.

"Are you claiming to know what happened, Katarn?"

"I do have an idea," Katarn said. "It's quite outlandish, but... Did you happen to catch that frequency?"

"No, I didn't," Kam said. "Hang on, let me rewind the report."

"—_destruction.' Anyone wishing to access the database can do so on frequency PL-786-MNX-HUM. And that's—"_

"Got it, thanks," Katarn replied. She typed in the frequency and the entire viewscreen filled with a montage of various events in human history. A golden Zardazian avatar hovered in the center.

"_Welcome to the Earth Memorial Project, hosted by the Zardazian Sciences Ministry. Please select a topic to continue."_ Katarn selected the 'By geographic region' database. _"Please name landmass, nation, state or city."_

"What was the name of Nazz's old Earth town? 'Peachville?'"

"'Peach Creek,' Kat."

"Right, thank you. 'Peach Creek.'"

"'_Peach Creek' accessed. Please specify subject."_

"Um, 'Natasha Romanov.' At least I think that was her human name. This is just on a whim," she continued.

"_Accessing… 42 files found. Displaying from date created," _the avatar replied. Katarn paged through the first few files. A grim expression formed on her face.

"I feared this."

"What, Kat?" Jatala pleaded, peering over her elder sister's shoulder.

"This." A news article from the _Peach Creek Tattler_ filled the air.

_**HORROR IN CUL-DE-SAC  
Grisly mass murder discovered**_

"_Horrified parents made a terrible discovery yesterday of over a dozen mangled bodies. The victims, all ranging in age from eight to thirteen, were students of Peach Creek Junior High. The names are being withheld from the public until further information is released."_

_CROSSLINKS: Obituary records, funeral documentation, biography entries._

"Oh, Oracle, I was afraid of this," Katarn gaped.

"What is it?" L'yat asked.

"Nazz and her friends… they were killed."

"But, Kat, we just talked to them!"

"No, I mean… Kam, you know how I've been exploring Earth culture recently?"

"Yeah. So what?"

"There's a popular theme of storytelling known as 'time travel,' where the hero goes forward or back in time. Occasionally, they alter history. It seems as though something… or someone… has gone back before I visited Earth, found Nazz and her companions and killed them."

"But… why, Jat? They're so nice…"

"I don't know, but check the clock for today's date. Kam, what is it?"

"This is foolish, Katarn, believing Earth fiction…"

"Please, Kam!"

"Oh, all right," the woman groaned. She accessed the time setting and blinked. "This can't be right… it's today!"

"Exactly. And remember that Zygran officer? He acted like there was no Nazz'Tara, or liberation, or an attack on Earth. Something has altered the past."

"How come we weren't?"

"Perhaps the technology we were testing protected us. But, it all makes sense. Kaijex until military control, M'halla near ecological collapse, a resurgent Zygran Cooperate, Humanity's extinction... there has been a change in the world we know."

"Well, we gotta change it back!"

"I know Jat, I know. Stay calm. We will figure out how to do it."

"But where do we start?" L'yat asked.

"Being quiet?" Kam said, irritated. L'yat frowned, hurt.

"We should go to Earth," Katarn said. "Obviously, that's where the alteration occurred. If we get there, maybe we can discover who and what did it, and correct it. Agreed?"

"Works for me, Katarn," Kam shrugged. "This could be kind of… tricky. Or, well, impossible."

"I'm well aware. But, if we want any hope of life being what it used to be, we're going to have to try."

"Very well, Katarn. Setting course for the Sol System. Coordinates locked."

"Received," the pilot nodded. She turned to her friend and L'yat. "You two had better tell me how this was possible."

"What are you talking about, Katarn?" L'yat blinked.

"How did our people get a hold of the capability of altering history?"

"Katarn, I have no idea what you're talking about," Kam said.

"You don't?"

"No. I was one of the top engineers, I would have known if such a project was going on!"

"And I was stationed aboard the flagship. Only the most trusted Zygrans are given such an honor."

"But, if the Zygrans aren't responsible," Katarn asked, "…who is?"

* * *

**Hundreds of years in the future…**

"The operation is more successful than we could have ever hoped, leader!"

"Do you speak the truth?" the form asked, squirming forward on its tentacles.

"Yes, look! The humans and M'halla are extinct. Unica and Aa'kai are firmly under our control. The over bloated Zygran military is collapsing before us. Biser and Kaijex are so ground under by Zygran occupation, they shall be no problem. The war… this arm of the galaxy… is won." The officer smiled, flashing green, ink soaked fangs.

"Astonishing," the leader blinked, his four red eyes widening. "I did not think it would have been so easy to destroy the Alliance by altering the past."

"Surely, the Mind will recognize you for this success."

"Indeed," the monstrosity nodded. "Get me 1A."

"Yes, leader," the officer nodded, pushing a lone button. A dark, squirming form appeared on the screen.

"_Yes, leader."_

"1A, you are to be congratulated for a complete success. With the humans dead and the Kaijexians broken, the so called 'Alliance' failed to be. You have secured victory for the Hive."

"_I am honored to be the one who gave this success to the Hive, leader."_

"As you should be. Are you prepared to return to the present for reintegration? We will need drones such as you and your team to crush the remaining opposition and absorb the surviving populations. Even if the Alliance never formed, its would-be members are stubborn to the point of begging for annihilation."

"_We would be more than happy to."_

"Excellent."

"_However, we must wait until the conduit to the past fully dissolves before we can attempt the trip back. Hopefully, it shall not take long."_

"Very well, 1A. Upon you return, report at once."

"_With all speed, leader."_

"Good. Leader 2XD out."


End file.
